It is often desirable to determine the depth of a downhole component, such as a tool carried on a carrier line that has been deployed into a well. Typically, the carrier line is wound on a spool or reel at an earth surface location. To deploy a tool on the carrier line into the well, the carrier line is unwound from the spool.
Conventionally, a depth wheel sensor is provided at the earth surface location proximate the spool to determine an amount of carrier line that has been unwound from the spool. The depth wheel sensor includes a wheel or roller that is rotated as the carrier line is unwound from the spool. The number of rotations of the wheel is used to determine the length of the carrier line that has been unwound from the spool and lowered into a well.
This technique for measuring the length of carrier line that has been deployed into a well is not very accurate. As a carrier line is deployed into the well, the carrier line length will change due to environmental conditions (e.g., changes in temperature and/or pressure) and due to strain applied by the weight of the carrier line as well as the tool carried on the carrier line. The depth wheel sensor for measuring the length of carrier line that has been deployed into the well does not account for such length changes.